(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, it relates to a washing machine having a washing tub elastically supported in its body.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional washing machine of this type comprises, for example, an outer tub elastically suspended in its body, a washing and hydroextracting tub rotatably supported in the outer tub, an agitator placed at the bottom of the washing and hydroextracting tub and a motor mounted on the outer bottom of the outer tub, for rotating the agitator in a washing operation and rotating the washing and hydroextracting tub at a high speed in a hydroextracting operation. Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 290985/1986 (DO6F37/26) discloses this type of full automatic washing machine in which a ventilation hole is formed at the bottom of a machine body almost tightly closed, and the ventilation hole is closed during a hydroextracting operation to prevent the noise from leaking without exerting adverse effects on cooling a motor.
This type of washing machine, when it is transported, must have its outer tub fixed by packing to prevent the outer tub from moving. In the conventional washing machine, however, there is no opening in the bottom portion of the body, and hence packing can not be inserted into the body.
The present invention relates to the improvement of washing machine and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantage of the conventional washing machine.